


Welcome home, meow!

by Caspurr



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: You surprise Toma with cat ears and lingerie when he arrives home. Do you think he'll like it?A super short one-shot that I might expand on later because I'm a sucker for this sorta stuff.
Relationships: Heroine/Toma (Amnesia), Toma (Amnesia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Welcome home, meow!

You got it!

Toma will be home soon. You know his schedule well enough to remember that even without double checking the clock. The outfit for your surprise for him fits better than you thought it would, you think to yourself, as you examine the cat-inspired lingerie you’ve put on. The finishing touch is, of course, the cat ears. You can’t help but grin; hopefully Toma will enjoy this!

Right on time the door opens up. “I’m home, Y/N!” you hear his familiar voice call out to you.

With a quicker than usual pace, you dash over to greet him. “Welcome home, meow!”

“Meow?” Toma seems surprised at your greeting… until he turns over and sees what you’re wearing. “Y-Y/N…!!” The blush that spreads across his face is enough to show that his reaction is positive. For a few moments, he stands in front of you, simply eyeing up your outfit. His eyes trail everywhere as he drinks it in.

“Does that mean you like it, Toma?” you ask.

He’s silent for a second, as though he forgot how to reply. Then, as his eyes meet yours, he practically lunges towards you, pulling you into an embrace as he passionately kisses those smirking lips of yours. Wow - now that’s a good reaction! Toma pins you against the wall and his kiss deepens further until it leaves you out of breath.

When he finally pulls away from the kiss to give you the opportunity to breathe, you see he’s breathing heavily as well. With a look of pure lust, he says, “Meow for me again.” You do as he orders, and as he pushes his body against yours you can feel his erection already. “I’m going to make you meow for me all night long…”


End file.
